The Book of Hidden Secrets
by BloodXAngel
Summary: Two sixth years try to pursue their love at Hogwarts, amidst the cruel Arthur Kirkland and his followers. But later, many other couples come under Arthur's violence as well. Is it possible for love live on in this school?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Roaring Victory

Everything really started with the end of a Quidditch game. Aleksander Balev had caught the Golden Snitch, ending the game and winning his House 150 points, making their total 570, beating Slytherin by 10. The Gryffindor stand cheered while Aleksander dismounted his Moontrimmer and walked to the middle of the field to greet his best friend, Vladimir Dragos. The two sixteen-year olds held each other at arms' length, smiling at what had just been achieved. Suddenly, Vladimir took his friend's face in his hands and kissed him. The arena went silent and the world seemed to stand still for far too long. When Vladimir broke the kiss, everything seemed to come back to normal. But, looking into his eyes, the young Romanian could tell something was different about Aleksander. Something had happened within him, something that didn't quite make sense at the moment. But what did it matter now? They had just won against Slytherin, their mortal enemy! People everywhere were celebrating, most of all the Gryffindors. Shaking his friend slightly, the two boys walked through the team tent and back into the school, not stopping until they came to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and only then to say the password. Climbing up the stairs that led to the boys' dorm room, they both fell on their beds. They would have a lot of explaining to do in the following days and weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Pudding Thickens

**A/N**: This chapter contains an OC of mine.

"Hey Alek, listen to this." Vladimir held that day's edition of The Daily Prophet in his hands and read aloud the front page headline, printed in large, bold lettering for everyone to see.  
"Quidditch game ends in kiss! Students confused, parents worried." He put the paper down.  
"We're being targeted." Vladimir rolled his eyes as he folded the paper and put it in the right inner pocket of his robes.  
"We are not being targeted! How could people hate us?! We're the school's cutest couple! We've know each other forever, and our personalities are matched up perfectly." He looked left and right, making sure no one would hear him. "We're even cuter than Feliks and Toris!"  
"Shhh! Not so loud! What if they hear us?!"  
"You worry too much, Alek! Look, I'll see if I can sort all this confusion out." Vladimir stood up.  
"No, wait!" Aleksander wrapped his arms around his friend's waist, dragging himself off the bench he had been sitting on. "Take me with you!" Vladimir pulled Aleksander off of him.  
"You're so weird! Anyway, don't we have class?" Aleksander got up, brushing off his dress pants.  
"Crap! I forgot we're in Care of Magical Creatures this period!" Picking up his book bag, he walked over and placed a kiss on Vladimir's right cheek before hurriedly exiting the Great Hall.  
"Wait! Aleksander!" Vladimir ran after him, trying to catch up. He succeed, stopping the slightly younger boy at the doors that led outside.  
"Here." He handed the black-haired Bulgarian his wand; it was nine inches long and made of Granit oak with a Bulgarian Snaggletooth heartstring core. Aleksander placed it in the right inner pocket of his robes.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Now you'd better get to class." With a nod Aleksander opened a door and walked outside. Vladimir was about to shut the door when three Slytherins came walking towards him. He quickly shut the door; when he turned around, their leader pushed him against it. Vladimir knew him, the blond hair and green eyes were very familiar. Arthur Kirkland was one of two Purebloods attending Hogwarts that year, the other one being Vladimir himself.  
"What do you want, Kirkland?"  
"That was quite a scene you caused yesterday, Dragos." He was practically breathing in Vladimir's face. "Everyone was surprised that you would do that, since you've only been living here for a year." Vladimir tried to squirm away, but Arthur snapped his fingers.  
"Berwald, Romano." He pointed at Vladimir. "Hold him." The two older males held Vladimir against the door, allowing Arthur to continue verbally attacking him. "You know something Dragos, I've never really liked you or your friend. From the moment I saw the two of you," He shook his head. "I knew that there was something different about both of you. And I was right. I was proven after yesterday's game, when you pulled that little stunt. By showing the whole school who you really are, a dirty little rat who wants to corrupt the school. I don't care if you're a Pureblood, you can rot for all I care!" With that, he spit on Vladimir's face before Body-Binding him. Arthur was about to cast several spells on the immobile body on the floor in front of him, but was stopped by a professor.  
"Kirkland, Vargas, Oxenstierna." The teacher came closer, then abruptly stopped when they saw Vladimir on the ground. "Who is responsible for  
this?" Berwald and Romano both pointed at Arthur. "Arthur Kirkland, I should have know you were up to no good. You are to report straight to the Head's office, and no stopping on the way there." Arthur walked down the hall in the direction of his assigned distention. The professor walked over to Vladimir and stood over him, Vladimir looked straight up. He had never seen this teacher before, but she was very beautiful. She looked to be in her early twenties, with unblemished, smooth porcelain skin, black eyes with dark lashes, and hair so black it rivaled the night sky. The only curious thing about her was that she wore a black medieval-style dress with a small gold chain around her waist. She removed her wand from her left sleeve and preformed the Counter Curse that freed Vladimir. Standing up, he thanked the professor.  
"You're welcome. Shouldn't you be in class?"  
"I normally have Care of Magical Creatures now, but I meant to speak to someone, and I haven't chosen a second elective yet. I'm still deciding."  
"Have you ever considered looking into the future?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I teach Divination in the North Tower."  
"I see. I shall think about joining your class. Thanks again, Professor...?"  
"My name is Blitzer Moon. Have a safe journey, Vladimir Dragos." Vladimir nodded before continuing to travel through the school. Upon arriving at his destination, he saw Arthur walking out of an office, a frown on his face as he passed and walked to the spiral moving staircase that took him back downstairs. Knocking on the heavy wooden door before gaining entry, the sixteen-year-old cautiously stepped into the large room before taking a few more steps into it and shutting the door behind him. The space was quite large, and very impressive. The left wall was lined with moving color portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts, while the right wall was filled with mirrors of all shapes and sizes. A long red carpet sat on top of the marble floor. In the back were three windows, a group of stones jutting out to form a small straight wall below, with thick dark red drapes on either side of each window. Two of the windows, the right and center ones, had the drapes closed over them. Only the left-side window emitted any light. Sitting on a chair next to that window was the Headmistress, her head held above the stones below. Sitting behind her was one of her older brothers, twenty-year-old Gryffindor student Ludwig Beilschmidt, a very tall man with piercing light blue eyes and slicked back light blond hair. He could usually be seen in the dungeons practicing and helping other students with Potions, making sure that every step was followed to correctly make a potion. He was a favorite of the Potions Master, Professor Samuel Fisk. When not potion-making, he usually aided Feliciano Vargas, a fifth year Hufflepuff from Italy who got beat up by Arthur and his gang for being extremely weak and vulnerable. But today, he was in the Headmistress' office, sitting behind her on the same chair, his thumbs keeping her hair off the back of her neck, his palms placed gently against her ears, his fingers dispersed throughout her slightly curly blonde hair like spider legs, and his elbows resting on the small wall in front of him, each forearm on one side of the Headmistress' face. She had been quiet for as long as Vladimir had been in the room, but now she sighed. Her brother quickly moved one of his hands to whisper something in her ear. She made no verbal or physical response, but the man nodded and moved his hand to its' original position. Turning his head, he spotted the young man standing in front of the large wooden desk that sat ahead of the three windows. He jerked his head back, and the boy understood and moved to the left side of the desk, stopping just before the imposing man. He started shaking; the older man was known for his strictness, and because of this was a favorite of Lazarus Eln, who taught Care of Magical Creatures. The man put a hand on the boy's right shoulder to steady him and help him relax. Then he moved his hand back over the Headmistress' ear. Vladimir wanted to see what she could be looking at, for her gaze seemed to be set where the sky and land met. But Ludwig put his left hand on the younger male's chest before he could move any further then where he was. He shook his head, his steely blue-eyed gaze seeming to cut into the very center of Vladimir's soul.  
"Brother." Both males turned their heads toward the Headmistress.  
"Brother, it's alright. Let him look." The Headmistress had an accent similar to Emil Steilsson's. Emil was from Iceland, and was one of the Headmistress' five adopted sons. Most of the students that year came from foreign countries. Vladimir had lived in Romania and Aleksander was a native of Bulgaria. They had met while young, and their friendship continued into their years at Durmstrang, where the two met Ivan Braginski, a Russian student who befriended them. All three transferred from one school to another a year ago, when they were all were fifth years, along with Francis Bonnefoy, who lived in France his whole life and attended Beauxbatons for five years. Ivan and Francis were Sorted into Ravenclaw, while Vladimir and Aleksander stayed together in Gryffindor. Aleksander's fame quickly rose when he was chosen to play the position of Seeker for their House's Quidditch team. Vladimir, a bit jealous at first, eventually accepted his friend's popularity among the other students, and found himself becoming more involved with the sport as he helped Aleksander prepare for future games. The boy moved to look out the window. He tilted his head to the right, a frown on his face. What was she looking at? There was nothing there but the empty grounds below and the cloudless sky above.  
"Look." The Headmistress pointed to something Vladimir couldn't see. "Do you see it?" He squinted, still not able to make the object out. "A phoenix." As if a curse had been lifted from his eyes, Vladimir now saw a scarlet bird with a golden tail and wings. It flew, diving through the air, dipping and sailing, and, every once in while, stopping to flap it's wings and look around, as if afraid it might be caught doing something wrong, and then resuming the flight pattern of before. After watching this scene for a few minutes, Vladimir heard someone calling, likely from an open window to the outside.  
"Busby! Where have you gone this time? Busby! You may live forever, but you can't hide forever! Come back you silly bird! Busby!"  
_'That's Kirkland's voice. It must be his bird.'_ Vladimir thought.  
_'How did he come to own a phoenix?'_  
"It was a gift." Vladimir looked at Ludwig, who had spoken. His voice was deep and heavily accented. "From his mother." The Headmistress nodded. Her brother was standing next to the window. "There is something troubling you." Vladimir nodded.  
"That's why you came to see my sister, yes?" Vladimir nodded before turning to the Headmistress.  
"I met Arthur while coming to talk with you about the headline in today's paper." He reached into his robes, pulled out the newspaper, unfolded it and handed it to the Headmistress. A large moving picture of Vladimir standing next to Aleksander in the tent before the game was featured on the front, under the headline. The Vladimir in the picture would speak to the picture Aleksander, dressed in his Quidditch robes and holding his broom, who kept his eyes focused on the field outside the tent. After reading the article, brother and sister looked at the boy in front of them, expecting him to say something.  
"When I met Arthur, he threatened and Bound me. He would have played with my helpless body if a teacher hadn't intervened. Which brings me to the reason as to why I am here. I have decided on a second elective, thanks to the professor who saved me. I have made up my mind to take Divination from today onward." He nodded once, as if to finalize his words. The Headmistress looked up at her brother, and Vladimir knew she was mentally communicating with him again. The man nodded and placed a hand on the back of her chair, as if finishing their conversation. The Headmistress looked at Vladimir and nodded, and the boy turned and quickly left the office.


End file.
